1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to testing of an integrated circuit component in a computerized system, and more particularly to a system and a method for cloud testing and remote monitoring of integrated circuit components in computerized system validation.
2. Description of the Related Art
To ensure the quality of manufactured information products, such as personal computers, notebook computers, flat panel computers, smart phones, smart TVs, etc., the information products must undergo a series of tests, e.g., stability tests related to a specific component of different brands and different models, before being released from the factory. For example, since a memory is one of the major components of a personal computer, the memory becomes a key component on which stability and reliability of an operating system of the personal computer depends. Therefore, before the personal computer leaves the factory, it is required for the manufacturer thereof to bring the personal computer to a specific test lab so as to carry out compatibility and reliability tests on the memory in the personal computer by professional testers.
Currently, different test software programs have been developed for common memory tests, wherein each test software program comes with a dedicated test interface to be manually operated by the testers to create a test result that is recorded in writing. With such manual operation, unintentional human errors may occur during operation of the test interface. Further, each tester is able to handle a limited number of personal computers under test, e.g., three to five personal computers.
Moreover, a test lab with a sufficient test capacity or an additional test lab is required for component testing of mass-produced information apparatuses with such manual testing setup. In this case, greater costs and time are needed for conducting the tests, and commercial secrets of the information apparatuses might be jeopardized during testing.